


Birthday suit/深度滞流[1]

by juesare



Category: xixiaoluanyan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 16:02:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19976764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juesare/pseuds/juesare





	Birthday suit/深度滞流[1]

灯光，谁照射的这种明明昏暗但却万事万物都能看得清的灯光呢。吧台上站着漂亮的、看起来虚假又无趣的美丽女孩，穿着那带着纱和闪片的裙子与丝袜。酒精和香烟的味道混杂，让坐在卡座的女人并住双腿，娇嫩的双唇微微张开。  
“不太来玩过？”  
清新的柑橘香气，带着咬碎的冰块一般冰凉的手腕皮肤。穿着法式抹胸裙的女孩像是抓住最后一根救命稻草，带着碎钻发饰的柔顺头发柔顺地依靠男人的手臂。  
“跟常去的，有点不一样……”  
漂亮的，素净的手递过来的橙汁，带着温柔和不怀好意的体贴，送到女孩涂了哑光口红的嘴边。明亮的红橙色逐渐消逝，只剩下一双带着水光的、因口红粘在玻璃杯上一点点而变得粉色的嘴唇。  
“…怎么说，你这个人很矛盾。”  
摊开手掌，任女孩漂亮的果冻一般的蓝色的长指甲在手掌中的纹理里滑动。男人对这句评价从不否认，甚至欣然接受。只是另一只手拍拍女孩的膝盖，一点点蚕食两人那欲盖弥彰的安全距离。  
“你的职业，你的作风，你的风评，你的长相……”  
“但你都喜欢，对不对。”  
印在锁骨项链上的亲吻，扬起的，像是濒死的天鹅一般娇小又美丽圆润的头颅。从锁骨亲到胸口，何九华却骤然想起前夜自己做的那一场开胸手术。  
华丽的出血量，像是哪本中世纪暗黑童话故事。  
歌换了，叠叠暗影下，双腿重叠。有男人的一条腿，还有女人的一条腿。  
连灯光都变得低俗又暧昧，漂亮的手捏着女孩的下颌，是时候品尝等待一晚上的果冻了。  
“你的电话……何医生。”  
急救科，手机屏幕看起来呲牙咧嘴。  
抓起外套走出酒吧，幸亏一口酒都没喝还能开车。安全带系好时碰到一个叮叮咚咚的风铃，前前前的某一任想要画地盘的产物，又被哪一任摘下来丢在这呢。  
凌晨一点的b市繁华依旧，  
车开的勉勉强强，压着速限到医院，白大褂在医休室挂着，身上女孩的午夜飞行混着自己还是别人的tf灰色香根草，反正看起来就很……流氓。  
随便了，流氓治病爱来不来。急救科小护士们知道这位何主刀的生活作风，一边准备对接推床还一边问这次放跑的是哪里来的美妞。  
“学芭蕾的，比你们十指不沾阳春水多了。”  
咬碎压制薄荷糖果，准备好立马进行急救。好像是高中生半夜出去上网，站大货车盲区被碾了个爽。家长跟老师应该都来，现在最担心其实不是抢救而是那群无聊的大人扯皮。  
“下次我直接买耳塞，再挖个地道，遇到这种超过三个陪护的就直接地遁算了。”  
女护士早早找好血包，一边打开全部仪器过水还利索的踹了一脚何九华的小腿说这么没担当怪不得谈不下。舔下上牙看才三十五的急救科副主任那一堆子白头发，再想想她家那不成器的丈夫，半天把嘴闭上。  
随这群女人们去吧。她们也就靠说道我解压了。  
男孩，中度昏迷，双腿全外翻，看起来像是两条都被碾了一下。血袋挂上塞上推车，直接先进手术室。麻醉的护士早都准备好了，那动作熟练的宛如十几年前自己亲眼所见给一块猪肉灌水。何九华做好清洗戴好手套，拉开无影灯。  
八个小时差不多，何九华是被实习生搀着出来的。打开手机给理疗科发连环call，说自己要求员工福利。理疗科的科主任，那个八婆，是何九华同届同学，发过来一串哈哈哈。  
然后又发来一串语音，点开还是哈哈哈。  
坐在门外长椅上一串人，女人跟女人痛哭流涕，一个皮肤黝黑的男人拨拉开拽他衣袖的女人们。仔细瞅才发现一站边上还举着手机的，看起来是唯一一个能说的正常人。  
“你是病人的……？”  
“老师。”  
那群女人呼啦啦围上来，像是谁一屁股坐在尖叫鸡堆子里。长得过分白的老师转过身来，对那准备把鼻涕擦谁衣服上的女人说自己身上的牛仔外套6000起步。  
“别现在还找事。”  
“家属办住院去吧，顺便带着司机去警局喝点茶，再看看有没有买过什么保险全报销去，老师留下来说一下别的。”  
人群四散，只剩下几个外围盯着不知道是什么表情的亲戚。老师挥挥手，说其实自己也不想来，毕竟是个学生，领导今下午才到，自己还得给盯会避免讹上学校。  
摊摊手，娇嫩的指尖看起来不像是被石灰侵蚀过的模样。  
“你手不像老师。”  
“不想积极工作就这样。”  
阳光照在那老师的脸上，嘴唇肉嘟嘟的，看起来软和。  
“现在我们立马逃离现场，去吃个饭？”  
欣然赴约，沃尔沃xc60在路边稳步前行。车是何医生的，但让小老师开，何九华医生快累睡着了。  
意面店，小老师看何九华竟然还点了红酱就竖起大拇哥。问这是什么心理素质能在手术下还面对一堆子红彤彤的意大利细面条。叉口沙拉，何九华撑着腮帮子说自己大学的时候刚下手术台给狗缝好肚子，就被一学长塞了无数东北红肠。  
叉子在披萨里相碰。小教师倒是低下头来，安安静静吃完那半份通心粉。何九华拿开手机，找到一张被自己塞进兜里的纸，随便摸出还没放下的钢笔，让小老师写下自己名字。  
张——九——泰  
字还挺可爱的，被何九华问大学是不是三笔字没好好学。  
午饭是何九华付的钱，张老师坐在走廊灯校领导来交接班。何九华把自己沾上血的一团拿去扔掉，坐在办公桌里等手机响。  
十五秒里，有一条消息。  
办公室其他的同龄男生狠拍下何九华大腿，说怎么就你身边彩蝶飞舞叽叽喳喳，还是个只玩不搞的货，吊着多少小姑娘心心念念还求之不得。  
说句少来，按下指纹看消息。  
“我昨晚刚看见你，你怎么就走了。”  
熟悉的署名，熙。  
阳光有点太热了，晒的人头昏


End file.
